Maggie
Maggie '''is the third of five Chinese teenagers with attitude hired by the Chinese Government for their defense project, which would be known later on under the codename of '''Dragon Force, she's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Vain, egotistical, and bratty, Maggie's more interested on her own charms than the mission, and can come as an airhead most of the time, and will go incredible lengths to simply maintain her beauty intact in combat. That being said though, Maggie's yet another well-intended teenager who is looking to save China from the monster of the week and get paid. While not as money-driven as Ferre or Blueman, Maggie is somewhat greedy herself, with her spending money as soon as she gets it on whatever she's interested on at the moment. Powers and Arsenal * Police Training: '''Maggie's trained in basic police combat, allowing her to, even without suit, fare on her own. * '''Gymnastic Prowesses: '''Maggie's a fan of gymnastics and ice skating, she mixes both things on her fighting style. * '''Dragon Force Suit: '''Maggie's capable of transforming into Dragon Yellow quickly by activating a transformation sequence which allows her to access to the common abilities of the Dragon Force, such as Footage Rewind, the Shrinking and Amphibious Modules, the state-of-the-art Camouflage, and most important, the '''Veloci Jaeger. ** Footage Rewind: '''An ability exclussive to these suits, allows the Dragon Force Members to store an action done in a lapse of 20 seconds in their suits' memory, allowing it to be re-played again. ** '''Camouflage: '''All the Dragon Force suits are capable of turning fully invisible with state-of-the-art camouflage techniques which allow the team to go incognito ** '''Shrinking Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to shrink down to an almost insect-like size in order to infiltrate enemy bases undiscovered ** '''Amphibious Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to generate oxygen underwater and allows them to operate in deep waters. ** '''Dragon Blades: '''A pair of short katars, which are Maggie's primary weapon in suit, it allows her to go up and personal, with electricity-imbued chops and stabs, coupled with her gymnastic prowesses, and you got a good fighter. *** '''Lightening Hack: '''Maggie's trademark finisher, she lunges forth towards her enemies, blades at the ready, before cutting them repeated times at blinding speeds, she then delivers one final cut, severing her foes in half. ** '''Jaeger Nexus: '''Lastly, when the situation needs it, our heroes are capable of summoning forth their respective mecha, the Dinosaur-themed Dragon Jaegers, out of thin air, allowing them to quickly retaliate against big enemies, in her case, Maggie has a nexus with the '''Veloci Jaeger. Trivia * Maggie is the only girl in the Dragon Force, and the third member to receive her own page * Maggie is meant to be a parody of the "The Chick" trope, which shows up in nearly every fictional product. * Maggie's a huge fan of K-POP. * With the Dragon Force being a parody of H.O.W.L's early starts, she could be seen as a homologue to Helyon, with both being a vapid, air-headed, peppy girl, who only served to be a love interest and overall "sausage party killer" for the team. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Dragon Force Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Parody Character Category:BlueArc Character